Week 2 Wiki Part 1
'Summarize the Personalization, Pretraining, and Segmentation Principles' 1. Personalization principle: To keep the reader engaged the instructor changes the text from formal to conversational style type. When personalizing a lesson it makes it easier to read and brings home the major items in an easier friendly tone to the adult learner. The goal of a training program is to convey information and this style makes it more comfortable to the reader.. This type of reading allows the individual to process information in a deeper cognitive sense of conscieness. Moreno and Mayer did a study of personalization versus formal lessons and students did better with a more personalized style lesson. When using the personalized lesson it out peformed formal lesson by almost 100%. Polite speech, animated narration and voice quality also aid to helping the adult engage his cognitive senses and learn. Reference Clark R.C., & Mayer, R.E., (2011). E-Learning and the Science of Instruction. San Francisco, CA., John Wiley and Sons, INC. 2. Segmentation Principle: It has been found that students are able to learn long and/or complex lessons, procedures, or other type of content being taught best when the information is broken down into smaller parts/lessons. This concept is called "chunking". Oftentimes a student is learning a complex task and becomes overwhelmed and confused resulting in not understanding and failing. The use of the Segmentation Principle is a way of addressing this issue by breaking up the lesson into smaller, more manageable lessons making it easier to understand and grasp the content matter. Thus, resulting in less frustration and students not giving up so easy. https://workspaces.acrobat.com/?d=X77dFHPsh*8YT0dqTURpbQ The segmentation principle is a great teaching tool in E-learning because quite often students do not have the luxury of being able to ask an instructor immediately for clarification or to review, therefore segmentation allows for the breakdown of concepts into simpler more understandable steps. Click link below for a great explanation on the Segmentation Principle: http://adobe.ly/dQ8ZGo References Clark, R. C., & Mayer, R. E. (2011) E-Learning and the science of instruction: Proven guidelines for consumer and designer of multimedia learning (3rd ed) San Francisco, CA; Pfeiffer 3. Pre-training: This principle is a continuation of segmentation. Pre-training is an overview of the key concepts and vocabulary that is used in the begining of the training. For example, the pre-training principle will clearly illustrate a labeled diagram pointing out the key words, formula and/or steps depending on the content of the tutorial. "Pretraining can help beginners manage their processing of complex material by reducing the amount of essential processing they do at the time of presentation." (Clark &Mayer 2011) Once the student has concluded this principle, the student is ready to move on with the rest of the tutorial. References Clark, R. C., & Mayer, R. E. (2011) E-Learning and the science of instruction: Proven guidelines for consumer and designer of multimedia learning (3rd ed) San Francisco, CA; Pfeiffer www.e-learningprinciplesofdesign.wikispaces.com/The+Segmentation+Principle 'Explain Appropriate Uses of Worked Examples' There are many appropriate uses for the three principles explained. The personalization principal ''"use conversational style and virtual coaches" (Clark& Mayer, 2011). In this principle must engage the learner by delivering information in a conversational tone of voice for comprehension. An appropriate use of this is giving online instructions with any tutorial based program. The ''pre-training principal is appropriately used in buisness training or for educational purposes. Key concepts must be broken down for learners to understand. In pretraining main ideas, concepts, and skills are discussed in a minimal time. This is appropriate because in a bussiness or educational class information should be discussed within a certain time frame. This is an example of pretraining used in education. Segmentation principal involves "chunking" or grouping certain pieces of information together. Learners can easily remember information presented in groups as opposed to remembering it seperately. Segementation is most prevelant in understanding patterns and organizing. Tutorials in logistics or mathematics are perfect ways to involve the segmentation principal. Learners use the segmentation principal in numbers. Example: If written 17737236756 this information is difficult to remember. However, if it is broken into chunks 1-773-723-6756 it becomes easier to remember. It is a long distance number. References: Clark, R. C., & Mayer, R. E. (2011). E-Learning and the Science of Instruction: Proven Guidelines for Consumers and Designers of Multimedia Learning (3rd Edition) San Francisco, CA: John Wiley & Sons Personalization image: https://sites.google.com/site/cognitivetheorymmlearning/personalization-principle Pre-training image: https://sites.google.com/site/cognitivetheorymmlearning/pre-training-principle 'Provide Examples of Each of These Items' Personalization: Using conversational tone such as “I, we, me, you, my…”. helps make the learner more involved in the learning. "Today I will demonstrate the new changes in the financial aid forms" "This afternoon we will be covering all the 2013 changes of Medicare " Using a guide with a voice : 'Pretraining: ' Introducing parts of new concepts to help enhance learning. For example if one is learning about cancer introducing how to treat cancer can be illustrated by this diagram. Before going into specifics of what each option entails, an overall big picture outlook can help learners define the processes. '''Segmentation: '''Breaks down larger concepts for learners to be able to understand sections rather than the whole entire process at once. For example this video explains Cornonary Artery Disease in a segmented matter. First it defines structures and concepts then blood flow which leads to coronary artery disease. References: http://elearningbrothers.com/personalizing-elearning/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H04d3rJCLCE&list=HL1365872939